Turian Triangles
by Carleen
Summary: Commander Shepard prepares to assist Aria T'Loak & take back Omega Station. But he's also tired & disillusioned. Searching for something to renew himself, he finds more than he's bargained for in an exotically beautiful turian gang leader. There is an adult scene in this story. I also took the liberty of inventing some turian culture. I hope you approve and enjoy reading about it.


TITLE: Turian Triangles

CHAPTER: Complete

LOCATION: SR-2 Normandy and Omega Station

AN: Omega DLC Spoilers

* * *

_Sooner or later_

_You're certain to meet_

_In the bedroom, the parlor or even the street_

_There's no place on earth_

_You're likely to miss_

_Her kiss_

* * *

He should have known better than to eat with the crew. With growing frustration, Commander Shepard set his fork down and gave up trying to enjoy his meal. The mess hall buzzed with the news of his pending trip to Omega Station. Over their dinner his crew shot glances at their commanding officer and gossiped about the trip. While their concern was genuine, their speculation bordered on insubordination. His reasons for going were his business.

Unlike Kaidan, who simply refused to discuss it. The turian had not stopped expressing his concerns. For the first time he was glad he could not see Tali's face, because he knew she was just as unhappy. Well, he was going and that was that. Commander Shepard excused himself from the table and headed to his quarters to pack. The speculation continued behind him and his friend followed him into the elevator.

"Garrus, my mind is made up."

"This is crazy, Shepard. You can't go alone. Why are you even going in the first place?"

His last hope of privacy faded when Garrus followed him into his quarters.

"This is a chance for me to take some revenge on Cerberus. If I can use Aria and her people to help me, perfect."

"At least let me come along."

"Absolutely not," Shepard responded, tossing some personal items into a duffle bag. With each comment from Garrus, the items landed with more force. "This is personal and political and I will not endanger anyone else's life but my own."

"You stopped me from taking revenge on Sidonis. Remember?"

"This is different."

"How is it different? Spirits, it's the same bad idea."

"Garrus!"

The shaving kit bounced off the duffel bag and landed unnoticed on the deck.

While the two friends glared at each other, the door opened. Tali's presence went unnoticed, until she started talking.

"Shepard we have to talk about his crazy idea of yours," she began before the doors finished closing behind her.

He turned on her and said more sharply than he would have otherwise, "I'm done talking about this, Tali."

"You try, Tali. He won't listen to me," Garrus said, his voice a harsh jangle of sub harmonics and throwing his hands in the air.

"Not one more word, Tali." Shepard warned when they were alone.

To his surprise, she stayed quiet. No. He knew her. She was about to change tactics. When he felt her hand grip his arm, he glared toward the heavens in a silent plea. He pushed down his frustration and tried again. Tali was like a little sister to him and deliberately hurting her was out of the question.

"Tali. I'm doing this and no one will stop me; not you, not Garrus and certainly not Hackett."

Tali moved her hands to her faceplate. The clicking sound and the slight hiss of escaped air warned him what she was about to do.

"Tali stop!"

She was too fast and before he could prevent her from exposing herself to the ship's atmosphere, he was staring at the loveliest face he'd ever seen. His mind raced for comparisons. Delicate, fragile like an elf, with pale skin, and cerulean blue eyes shining with unshed tears. Soft and curling black hair fell around her shoulders as it released from the confines of her hood.

"I've never shown my face to anyone. I want you to see me. So you'll know what you mean to me and how worried I am about what you are about to do."

"Tali, this is not the right time and you're endangering your life! Don't you dare cry."

"I don't plan to. I'm not, as you seem to think, a child. I wanted you to _see_ _me_ and understand."

Winding his finger through one of the loose curls, he smiled. "I do understand and I promise to be careful. Now, get out of here."

Her face mask went back on so quickly, he almost missed the look of anger that shuttered her face. He didn't need to see her face to know she was angry; it showed in every line of her body.

"I don't think you understand at all. You don't need Aria T'Loak…" she called back over her shoulder.

"Need her? For what?"

"Never mind!" Tali left his quarters as quickly as she'd entered them. Shepard thought she probably wished she could slam the door. Watching the door for a few seconds he thought about what she'd said and the risk she'd taken to make her point. When he got back they would talk. Right now, he needed to get out of here. Before his entire crew walked through the door to share their opinion. With his duffle over his shoulder, Shepard headed down to the hanger deck to check in with Kaidan. He shook the marine's hand.

"She's all yours, Kaidan. Back soon."

"Shepard, wait." Without releasing his hand, Kaidan reversed his grip and pulled Shepard close. "I'll take care of the Normandy. You take care of you and make sure you get back here in one piece."

While he could appreciate the concerns of his crew. His reasons for going were valid. It was personal, but if he could pull a few of Cerberus's teeth now, there might be less of them to deal with later on. Worn down by the needs of his crew and the expectation he can carry the fate of the galaxy on his shoulders. He also felt trapped and manipulated. And, he is tired. Tired of the hero worship and tired of people treating him as if he is something special. He's just a goddamn sailor.

Disillusionment and depression dogged his heels as he continued through the hanger deck. James nodded to him, his face mirroring the feelings of Normandy's crew. The lieutenant wisely remained silent.

Kaidan would keep his ship safe, Garrus would watch over the crew and Liara and Doctor Chakwas would mother hen the lot of them. As Shepard launched the shuttle, he received one last point of view from Joker.

"Commander Shepard, EDI says your logic is faulty and no matter how many Cerberus troops you kill, there will always be more and to assure you that we will cover for you when Hackett wants to know where you are."

"Thank you, Jeff. Shepard out." Shepard closed the channel with his fist.

**OMEGA STATION**

A batarian met him in the docking bay to escort him to Aria. As they walked, Shepard noticed not much had changed since his last visit. The air is stale and smells of unwashed bodies. The destitute still huddle in the doorways and behind a tattered curtain a hungry child cries piteously. He quickly passes the drug and sex peddlers hawking their wares. They call out to him and promise a good time. There is only one food kiosk in the entire area.

Aria T'Loak greets him with all the warmth she's capable of and Shepard notices she appears more animated than he's seen her in a long time. Straightforward, honest, and deadly, she's like a breath of fresh air and he almost hugs her. Instead, he sucks in a lung full of Omega's thick air, shakes off the cobwebs, and gives her his full attention. He knows how important retaking the station is to her. So maybe this will be good for both of them.

The briefing is short and to the point. Glad she has his role well thought out, he's ready to go. No infighting, no council, no adoration, or worried looks. Just straight forward, we're the good guys, let's get the bad guys fighting. Shepard spot-checked his armor and his weapon. It's time to go. But, of course, she isn't ready yet. Aria leaves him standing there. While he waits for her to attend to some things before they go he tours her headquarters. To occupy himself and mostly out of habit he begins to check in with her technicians. They are obviously busy, but they greet him with respect and one by one, ask for his assistance. Because it is nothing he cannot do while they are out on patrol, he accepts their requests.

When Aria catches up with him, she teases him about his obsession with helping people. "Take a page from my book, Shepard. Unless they have something you need, don't bother. It's all about tradeoffs. Nothing is free."

He doesn't agree, but with a chuckle, designed to keep her happy, he links his arm through hers. "Let's go clean this place out."

"Honestly Shepard. I appreciate your help. Just do what I say, when I say, and we'll get along just fine."

The second they step out of cover, it is a fight. Dug in for several months, it's obvious Cerberus had no plans to leave and every idea of staying for the long haul.

Behind a solid wall of crates, the two observe Cerberus troopers below them. They move quickly and with purpose, unpacking and sorting supplies. Shepard notices four troopers slacking off where they think no one can see them. Their laughter rises in the air.

"See those four officers? During their revolutionary war, the American's used a trick of killing the officers and scouts. By depriving the troops of their leadership it created confusion and damaged morale."

Shepard aimed his sniper rifle at a Cerberus insignia, pulled in a deep breath, and squeezed the trigger. Through his scope, he watched for the puff of a pink cloud and the man crumple to the ground. In his head, Shepard counts, one."

While the dead man's squad looked around for the source of the shot, Shepard shakes his head. "You guys never were too smart," and he drops the remaining three troopers, and counts four.

"If you're done playing around, can we continue?"

Shepard turned wide blue eyes on her. "What?"

Aria glances into his eyes and looks him over. "Save that for the quarian on your crew. It won't work on me." Then she grabs him by the arm and says, "Come on, handsome."

"Yes, ma'am." he grinned and pops a heat sink.

With her powerful biotics and his marksmanship, they make a good team as they grind their way through the station. Shepard is enjoying the rhythm of the work when after an hour of steady fighting they enter a large room. They watch unnoticed, as several Cerberus troops hold a handful of quarians at gunpoint.

While Shepard decides whether to announce their presence or simply shoot the troopers, another quarian dropped gracefully from the ceiling. This one is smaller... she stands gracefully and defiantly stares down the Cerberus troopers. A female turian? She's placed herself between the other turians and the troopers.

Obviously counting on Aria and him to protect her, it lets him know she must be aware of their identity. Or maybe she is just that fearless. As he prepares to take them down, Aria beats him to the punch by planting the four of them into the far wall with a sweep of her hand. Everyone watches them slide boneless to the ground.

As the quarians recover, he hears Aria say, "Nyreen."

As she strides toward them, he notices other things too. He was correct, there is no fear in her vivid green eyes. The red tattoo on her face seems to brand her as a leader and soldier. The robe she wears covers the rest of her head and while he wonders about her fringe, he notices the curve of the robe suggests the swelling of breasts. A turian with breasts? Then she catches him staring and verbally clips him.

"Who's the pretty boy, Aria?"

"Oh, just someone I brought along for the ride. Now, tell me what you're doing on my station."

"Your station? While you've been on vacation, the Talon's and I kept the people of Omega protected and fed."

"So you take over one gang and you think you own the place?"

"How have you survived with Cerberus in control?" Shepard asked, not caring much about interupting Aria's tirade. He's very much aware of Nyreen's gaze looking him up and down. He met her direct look with one of his own and unconsciously squared his shoulders. He decided he enjoyed the attention.

"A long time ago, Aria showed me her secret tunnels. We used them to make guerilla warfare on the troops, steal food and equipment."

She took a step closer to Shepard. "Aria doesn't usually allow her boy-toys so much freedom. Do you have a name?"

"He's not my boy-toy, Nyreen," Aria snapped.

Shepard nodded his head toward Nyreen in a formal turian greeting. "John Shepard."

"You honor us with your greeting, John Shepard. May I return the greeting in the manner of humans?" She reached for his right hand and he met her halfway. When their hands met, his heart did a slow flip-flop and his armor suddenly felt a little tight. He impulsively tugged her closer and she allowed it. Shepard inhaled deeply to take in as much of her as he could. He might not get another chance. Snow covered evergreens on a Canadian winter's day filled his nose and green eyes accentuated the metaphor. Shepard wanted to pull that hood away and see the rest of her face and the rest of her.

Aria reminded them they were not alone when she cleared her throat and managed to make it sound like a growl. The Talon soldiers moved restlessly behind her, making a noisy show of reloading their weapons. The sounds distracted her and she moved away. Shepard held her eyes until she forced herself to turn her attention back to the asari.

"Nyreen, Shepard and I are on a mission to take back Omega. Don't get in our way."

"On the contrary, Aria. We will assist you."

"Not on your life."

"If you continue into the station and meet up with Adjutants without preparation it will mean your life."

"Adjutants?" Asked Shepard.

"Nasty beasts. Another bit of Cerberus tech gone wrong, present company excluded, of course."

Sassy too, Shepard thought, liking her more and more.

"Once they get a hold of you they strip your DNA and create another Adjutant out of what remains of you. They almost over ran the station, until Cerberus finally figured out a way to control them. Doesn't make them any less dangerous to us of course."

"This must have been very difficult for you, Nyreen," the asari acknowledged.

"I watched friends get turned into monsters, and then I had to put them out of their misery. The people of Omega are my priority. No need to get sentimental on me now, Aria."

"You sound as if you don't trust me, Nyreen and after all we meant to each other."

"That's exactly what it sounds like, Aria. I don't trust you, but I'm smart enough to know when it's time to combine forces to take down a common enemy."

"Just so you remember this station is mine. Always was and always will be."

Shepard stepped in, "We are going to war together. I'll make sure we can trust each other."

Nyreen snipped, "Glad one of you isn't on a power trip."

Aria walked away in disgust and opened a COM channel. By the time she finished her solidarity speech to the people of Omega, they were chanting her name.

"That's your plan? To throw more Omega citizens at Cerberus? Brilliant, Aria. Just brilliant."

"We need to head back to my headquarters. Let's go." Aria walked away, not watching to see if they followed her.

Due to Shepard's assistance, Aria's team is busier than ever, compiling data and preparing a _sit rep_ for Aria. Her assistant approaches her as they enter the CIC. As they examine the holographic display of the station, the path to the generator becomes apparent and Shepard points it out.

"Good eye, Shepard. That area is powered down, so it will be slow going, but it should work. Okay, you two, gather whatever you need. I'll meet up with you shortly."

Shepard nods to Aria, and then begins to move away to a quiet location. He hopes Nyreen will follow. This may be their only time to talk. She steps around in front of him to shield their conversation from prying eyes and ears.

"You read my mind."

A smile twitches his lips. "I'm off to a good start then. How about you? Can you read my mind?"

"On one or two points perhaps. Anything else would be pure speculation. I will begin with the less complicated information. I'm ex-turian military. Perfectly at home there until my biotics began to manifest and they turned on me. I no longer fit in with the accepted norm, so I resigned my commission and left. Wandered around the galaxy and finally landed here. At the time, Aria proved a rather attractive anchor."

"Was it serious between you two?"

"What you're really asking is, were we intimate." Nyreen laughed the sub harmonics accompanying the sound chimed like small silver bells. She shook her head. "No. Aria T'Loak's tastes run to the more esoteric."

"And now you're the leader of the Talons." Shepard wondered if she is fully turian, there is something about her, which is very different from Garrus or other turians he's met. "You held off Cerberus almost completely alone while Aria was gone. You kept the Talons together by living in these tunnels and through the force of your leadership and personality kept the group alive and functioning. I also see how loyal they are to you. Most impressive, Ms Kandros."

"Save your compliments. I know who you are _Commander_ Shepard and what you represent. You are a beloved and admired hero who moves through the upper levels of galactic society. I am a gang leader, living off the street."

"Wait just a minute," he said quietly, slipping the hood back from her face. "You're no gutter rat, Ms. Kandros."

Aria's voice breaks the moment and Shepard dropped his hands, reaching for his rifle.

"Well, since you two have bonded so well, I'm sending you both down to close down the reactor. Stay in touch."

As the door slides shut behind them, Nyreen whispers, "We won't be alone. Six of my best people have our backs."

"I wasn't worried, Nyreen. In fact, I was looking forward to it."

"You should probably keep your focus on the task at hand. What Aria forgot to mention is those force fields will burn the flesh off your bones. So be careful and none of your fancy stuff. This is a straightforward Op."

While they move through the station, he wonders what she means by 'fancy stuff' and is that an invitation or a genuine warning? What would a turian female define as 'fancy stuff' from a human and did he even know any 'fancy stuff?'

Taking down the various groups of troops is straightforward for a while. Until they move into the powered down area and the darkness is complete. They stop for a moment to assess their surroundings. They hear movement in the darkness and doesn't sound like soldiers. Could those be Adjutants moving around? Nyreen nods at his unspoken question.

"Will they hunt us, Nyreen?" He whispered.

"Yes. We must stay alert."

The air thickens as they move deeper into the gloom. Nyreen shivers in the cloying darkness. He could not say if it's for him or for her, but he closes the gap between them. A long dark hallway leads to a room draped in shadows. They move quietly. Nyreen's head is tilted and listening intently. Then Shepard's human ears pick up something too. It's very close now. They both draw their weapons and Shepard gets his first look at an Adjutant as two of them charge through the doors.

In a space between his heartbeats, Shepard opens fire. The blast from his sniper rifle delivered at close range knocked the Adjutant back against the wall. Shepard holds him in place with biotics and finishes the monster off with a single blast from a geth shotgun. When he's sure it's dead he turns back to assist Nyreen. Only to watch her be knocked across the room. He has time to register that she's alive before the second Adjutant charges him.

Too close for biotics, Shepard shoved a grenade into the monster's reeking tentacle'd mouth and back peddles as fast as he can. The beast follows him out the door, as Shepard tries to put some distance between it and Nyreen. With just seconds to spare, he throws himself away from the Adjutant. But not quite far enough and the shock wave knocks him against a railing. From his hands and knees, Shepard watched the gore blossom from the Adjutant's chest as the grenade completes its work. In a final moment of surprise, it looks down at his chest in confusion before it topples to the ground. Almost gagging from the putrid-flesh smell of the monsters, Shepard pushes himself to his feet. He finds Nyreen curled into a fetal position to protect herself from the blast.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked, dropping to his knees.

"For a second there, I thought you might send me up with the Adjutant."

Shepard pulls her upright and begins to check her injuries with his Omni tool.

"Damn, one of your plates is cracked and punctured your left lung. I've got to close that up or you won't get much farther."

"I'm afraid this old armor has just about had it. I can't afford much better on a vigilante's salary."

Shepard laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"That's what Garrus likes to say. If we get out of this alive, I'll make you a deal on some new armor."

Shepard quicklylocked the doors and made Nyreen as comfortable as possible. Her breathing has turned shallow and labored.

"Stay with me, Nyreen. Uh, I'll have to remove the chest piece of your armor."

"No, we have to get out of here. Just help me up."

"The doors are sealed. How far do you think you would get like this?"

Nyreen resigns herself to Shepard's common sense, but she can't resist teasing him. "Why are you hesitant? You don't seem like the shy type to me."

"I have it. He says and gently pulls the piece away. Just…"

"Just what?"

"I never undressed a turian lady before."

"Do you ever stop flirting? We are both soldiers."

"I'm aware of that. Never met anyone like you. I find you intriguing. You carry great burdens, but you do not falter."

"You are under more pressure than I."

"The difference is you have not lost the passion for it."

"And you have?"

"Maybe. Maybe I'm just tired. Tired of being responsible for saving everyone."

"You bear your burdens with grace and confidence."

"What was that you said about compliments? Now, if you'll just hold still, I'll be done in a few minutes. But, if you keep wiggling around…"

"Wiggling?"

"Yes. If you keep wiggling around, I might notice the interesting contrast between how petite you are versus the force of your personality. Contrast that to the fact I am well aware you could probably take me out. Especially since I don't know the full extent of your biotic abilities."

"You're talking like a child," she hissed as Shepard spread the medi-gel over her right flank.

"Easy," he said, resting his hand on the cracked plate enjoying the warmth seeping into his palm." He glanced quickly to gage her reaction. And she's watching him warily. "That's it. Just relax and let this stuff work."

He pulled her under armor shirt back down over her torso - no breasts - and looked for something to cover her. He knew enough about turians to be concerned about loss of body heat. He did the next best thing and stretched himself out next to her.

She stiffened immediately, "What are you doing?"

"If you lose body heat you could go into shock. Now just be still for a little while, I'm not going to hurt you."

"You're right about that, Commander Shepard."

"You've also got a nasty gash on the back of your head. I didn't see that before. Shepard gently strokes the gel across the gash on the back of her head. It's a nasty cut and he tries to be thorough. However, when he feels a long breath go out of her, he stops.

"Okay?"

"You shouldn't be doing that."

"I don't want you have a scar."

"You should stop… now."

"Oh… I. Yes, of course," he said, as it finally dawned on him that he didn't really know his way around a turian body.

"I want to tell you something."

"I'm listening," he says and pulls her back against his chest.

"I know who you are because I follow your career."

"Why?"

"Because I perceived that you and I are alike and now I see the attraction I sensed is real.

"You can't read my mind."

"Oh? Not too long ago, you claimed I could read your mind. I can read your concern for me in your eyes and the gentleness of your touch. Beside that, you've only lost your way, Shepard. Do not despair. You'll find it again."

"I'm touched and more than a little embarrassed that anyone could read me so easily. But, thank you."

"For what?"

"For noticing," and he pulls her hand to his mouth and places a kiss in the palm. Now close your eyes, Nyreen. I've got you."

"As I am beginning to understand."

He held her still until her breathing evened out and she dozed off. He thought over what she'd said about the two of them. The irony that he has all the resources he needs is not lost on him. The Alliance can't throw enough credits at him. While Nyreen is too thin, and her armor inadequate. She'd obviously been doing without for much too long. Yet, she stayed strong and held her people together. His arms tightened instinctively around her.

Aria's strident voice over the COM unit startled them both. "What is going on down there? Where are you two?"

"Everything is fine, Aria. Nyreen was injured and we stopped to rest for a moment.

"Is she okay?"

"I'm fine, Aria. Heading further down now."

What Aria did not see was Shepard assist Nyreen to her feet and help her dress. Her armor, he noticed, is thin in spots and the buckles worn. The weave, what there is left of it, is ragged and no longer much protection. Is hardship the reason she has no fringe? What could have happened? She asks for nothing from him, and yet she could so easily. He admired her resiliency. Yet he wanted to take her somewhere safe away from all this ugliness.

Memories surfaced, he remembers what it's like to go without. Before there was a Commander Shepard, or even an Ensign Shepard, there'd been a starving waif of a young boy named John. Living on the streets and scrabbling for every scrap just to get through another winter. Those years toughened him and formed the bedrock of his personality. He rests his hands on her shoulders for a moment.

"You good?"

"Let's get going." She stopped and turned back to the human behind her. Shepard watched her face as she made a decision. Then she gripped his arms and the velvet touch of her muzzle grazed his cheek.

The scent of evergreen flooded his senses. Tending her wounds was one thing, a routine thing, a battlefield necessity. Stretching up to kiss him, with her body leaning toward him, left him no choice but to reach out for her. Before she released him, he turned his head and met her mouth with his.

Power, courage, and dedication are powerful aphrodisiacs. Accustomed to being larger and taller than most women he's held in his arms, he noticed she does not attempt to fit herself against him. Instead, she gives back in equal measure. It becomes a competition, until finally; it is Shepard who ends the kiss. He actually rests his forehead against her's to catch his breath.

"Never kissed a turian before?" She teased.

"How'd I do?" He says, with an exhale of laughter.

"You might need more practice… but you're quick learner. I'll give you that."

"Show me."

"We don't have time. She twists her head away from the fingers sliding over her scalp. I only kissed you to say thank you for saving my life."

"Uh, yeah, that was the first part. That last part of the kiss felt like something more. Am I wrong?"

"Why would you want me, I'm not soft, pink or cuddly like a human woman."

While Shepard finished laughing, Nyreen glared at him in impatiently.

"Commander Shepard! Your laughter has alerted the Adjutants. Come on. We must move quickly."

"I think you've been reading romance novels."

"There is no translation for romance or love in my language."

"Then how does a human male go about courting a turian female such as yourself?" He asks, following her from the room.

"Commander Shepard, your language has always been difficult for me. Words like wiggling, love and courting are incomprehensible to me."

Alerted to their location, there is a real firefight as Cerberus troops wait for them outside the generator. Once their path is clear they make their way inside.

She recoils at the realization of what they are about to do. "No. We can't do this. If you shut this down hundreds of my people will die. Once you shut down the power the life support will stop."

"I know, Nyreen. I see it too. We have no real choice here. This is one of those decisions you never want to make, but it comes up, doesn't it?"

"Yes."

His state-of-the-art armor, unlimited resources, and loyal following, reminds her that making these difficult decisions are part of the responsibility of someone of his stature. The path to truly helping her people is learning these lessons. So she says a silent prayer for their spirits and placed her hands alongside the Commander's and together they shut down the generator.

The terrified screams of the dying penetrate even this deep in the station. Shepard closes his eyes for a moment, because he knows those screams will add their voice to the thousands he already hears in his dreams.

"Shepard?"

"Come here." Maybe if he holds on to something as vibrantly alive as Nyreen, he can shut out the voices. Shepard tugs on the front piece of her armor and before she can protest he wraps his arms around her. "Be still, Nyreen. For a moment, Just be still."

"There is no word for "hug" in the turian language either, but I'm willing to learn more."

"Anytime, Ms. Kandros. Anytime. We'd better get back up top, before Aria sends her boys down to find us."

They have one job left to do and that is facing Aria. Before they even start back, she's shouting her rage over the COM Link. "Hundreds of Omega's population are dying now Shepard. I hope this is worth it to you."

Aria directs Nyreen and Shepard to a tunnel, which directly connects near the front entrance to Afterlife. They know how to bring down the Adjutants now and they make quick work of the half-dozen they find on their way. They also notice the Cerberus troops are thinning out. They leave an Adjutant pondering the hole in its chest as they burst through the final set of doors to Aria's designated location. Now her soldiers are here, standing around, stacking weapons or taking inventory of captured Cerberus supplies.

"There you are. Shepard I need to talk to you. We'll catch up with you later Nyreen." Aria says, dismissively.

"I'll go check on my people."

Shepard watches her go and reluctantly turns his attention back to Aria. She's angry as hell, but he's not interested in placating her. The decision had to be made. He made it and that was it.

The sound of shouting from the corridor outside. Shepard heads toward it.

"I'm not finished, Shepard."

"Aria, your soldiers are out there. I hear Adjutants. Don't you think enough people have died today.?"

"They can take care of themselves."

He's had enough of her and without her permission Shepard charges through the doors. What he sees stops him cold. Aria's men are holding off the Adjutants, but only in self-defense. They make no move to assist Nyreen, who is now surrounded. Then in horror, he watches her grab a grenade belt. She takes aim at the grenade closest to her.

"Dammit, No!" With one biotic lift, he knocks her away from the blast zone. Everyone ducks as disgusting slim and body parts rain down. Then skirting the grease spot, he finds her on the ground unconscious. Has he just killed her by trying to save her life?

"Nyreen?"

"Leave her there Shepard. She got what she deserved. You saved me from killing her later."

"What?"

"You don't think I'd allow her and that gang of her's to stay here to threaten everything I've achieved?"

Shepard is brutally reminded of the identity of the real monster on this station. "Is that all you feel for her? She indicated you two had a relationship."

"With this boring and predictable bleeding heart? Not bloody likely. I used her for what she was worth then sold her when she proved no longer useful. End of story. My tastes run a bit more on the… well; we can save that discussion for your next visit."

Shepard knows he must defuse and redirect Aria's attention from Nyreen before he gives himself and his feelings away. Ignoring the unconscious turian, he says, "Aria to quit looking at me like that. I'm not some trophy for you to win."

Before she has time to recover or question is words, he takes her by the arm and leads her away from Nyreen.

"You think I…"

"Aria, I feel so used! You're just going to toss me away. Let me buy you a drink first."

Over Aria's shoulder, Shepard exchanges a look with one of Nyreen's men. The turian nods, letting the Commander know Nyreen is taken care of.

The station is quiet. Cerberus is gone. Shepard and Aria stand in her old office in Afterlife.

"You did it, Aria."

"Yeah. I did," She says arrogantly and opens a COM Channel. "People of Omega!"

Shepard stops her and says quietly so his voice doesn't go out over the speaker. "Try something new Aria. Enough people died today. Try mercy instead. Think about it."

Although she's looking at him with death in her eyes, she takes his advice and changes the tone of her speech.

"You've been a pain in my ass through this whole mission, Shepard. But I respect what you stand for. I also think you're the most dangerous man I've met in a thousand years. You're also a good man. I think you may have forgotten that."

"Maybe I did. Thank you, Aria."

"Now, get the hell off my station."

That's the Aria he knows and with a salute, Shepard leaves her. Once out of sight of Afterlife and Aria, one of the Talons beckons him into an alley. He leads him to a small filthy room where Nyreen is lying on the floor.

"Is this the best you could do for her?" Shepard demands.

"We had to hide her, Commander. Aria's men are everywhere."

Another turian approaches him, "Can you get her out of here, sir? We're nothing but fugitives now. She'll hunt us down. We have ways to get off the station. Most asari think we all look alike, but Nyreen is too well known."

They don't have to ask. He cannot leave her here to die at the hands of Aria T'Loak and he needs to get back to his ship.

"I'll head to my shuttle. Can you bring her there?"

"We can. We'll use the tunnels one last time. Thank you, Commander. Take care of her, she's one of a kind."

"I see that now. I'm on my way then. Once you bring her to me, you've got to get off this station. There's room for about ten on the shuttle. Do any of you want to come with me now?"

"We'll be okay, Commander. We have an escape plan. Just get her to safety."

With a last look, Shepard heads toward the shuttle and wonders if it's been stripped for parts. It's time to go home.

Nyreen Kandros regained consciousness with a sharp breath of anxiety; she cannot identify her surroundings. Bright lights and untainted air, her fingers touch the soft fabric of the gown she's wearing. It feels good against her skin. She slowly opens her eyes, but the lights are too bright and burn her eyes, so she shuts them quickly.

A gentle voice behind her reminds her to take her time. Then a shadow falls over her and the added darkness is soothing against her eyelids.

"Try again," says the strange voice. He's watched her sleep for two hours now. Kept a vigil for his friend who's busy explaining to the Admirals about his whereabouts.

"Commander Shepard?"

"Apologies, my lady. Commander Shepard is indisposed. Garrus Vakarian at your service."

The stranger spoke those words in her own language. She is fully awake now and listening to the rich masculine tones of his voice.

"It is pleasing to hear my own language. Thee, who are called Vakarian," she replied in kind.

"Welcome to the Normandy, My Lady."

Garrus stepped into her line of sight and bowed his head toward her.

"The Shepard speaks highly of thee. You honor me with your..."

"Good! I see you two are getting to know each other," Shepard called from the doorway.

"There you are. I want to see your ship, Commander."

"Not until the doctor releases you. I nearly killed you trying to save your life, Nyreen. I'm sorry." Shepard says, with his human smile and interlaces his fingers with her's.

Garrus noticed the exchange and an unexpected knot of jealousy forms in his chest. Obviously, while on Omega, they formed some level of attachment. He would not dream of challenging Shepard for the turian beauty, but her presence fills him with something he's long denied himself. His heart hammers against his plates, his hands spread and curl in preparation for battle. Mandibles clatter with the sudden need for more air.

Shepard is unaware that by interrupting their formal greeting, he disrupted a ritual. The turian ritual of male and female. The journey of finding the sacred and spiritual balance of the two. Shepard is his friend, but the jealousy is building. If he must compete for her, he will. What will he do? He needs something from her that is awakening deep inside him. Perhaps if he hadn't been away from his own people for so long? He's not sure what to do know, but he can't stay here and watch.

"Shepard. I'll be in the main battery."

"Garrus, wait."

Midnight ship's time and Commander Shepard lays in bed staring up at the stars. All pretense of sleep gone, he can't decide if he should just get up or tell Joker to turn the Normandy for home to face his inevitable death head on. The trip to the Omega Station helped him clear his mind. But, Death still beckons, when he closes his eyes, when he stands at the galaxy map and anytime he feels ordnance impacting his armor. He wonders, is this the moment? Is this what it feels like to die? Those are his thoughts as sleep finally claims him.

"Stop running, Commander. Open your eyes."

The dream is different this time. Someone is calling him. It wasn't the suffocating sounds of billions of dead pleading with him to save them. A female voice called him back. The little boy waited for him, he could see him running in the distance. The dream never varied in its intensity or outcome, until now. This time, Shepard stopped and turned toward the voice. The blighted forest changed as he ran toward the voice. The sun warmed his back, spring flowers bloomed under his booted feet. The scent of evergreen in the air.

"Wake up, Commander."

"You…? It's John. Call me John. Are you in my dream or in my bed?"

"Which would you prefer?"

"Is there a third option?"

"If that is what you wish."

He grins and opens his eyes. Sitting up, he pulls Nyreen across his lap and kisses her. His fingers begin to explore her neck and head. Talons scraped down his back, causing him to arch against the sensation. Down over his buttocks and around to the front of his body. Tender claws traced a teasing pattern over his groin and chest. She repeated the action, each time lingering a little longer. Until shuddering with need, Shepard pushed her down and moved over her.

"Nyreen… he said, between kisses. She tasted so good, so unique, he didn't want to stop. Nyreen, I don't know…"

"You let me worry about that."

And then, she moved. Somehow. Shepard felt her shifting under him. When he felt her small sharp teeth sink into his chest, he sank into her body; captured, accepted and enveloped in the sweet heat of her.

He didn't care if she were carving stripes into his flesh, this was so different, so new. He never wanted it to end. Where she was not soft and yielding she was strong and unbreakable. Where he normally took control, she held him trapped with her legs and fearsome spurs. When he would normally conceal his face and stay silent, he let her see his need. He cried out her name in the unbearable intensity of his release.

"We are not finished," she murmured against the staccato beat of the pulse point on his neck. In one fluid movement, she rolled him over. Incredibly, still locked inside her, he felt himself harden again.

"Come down here"

"No."

"What are you doing?" he rasped.

"Reading your mind and what was that word you used before?. Oh yes, wiggling."

~0~0~

It gradually dawned on him that Garrus was no longer speaking to him. If he weren't so preoccupied with battle plans he might have noticed sooner. If the admirals didn't pull him into a VidCom room so often, he would've noticed Nyreen hadn't visited his quarters again. Well, to be truthful there'd only been that one night. If he could just slow down, find out a moment he would invite her again. Then he remembered, he hadn't exactly invited her the first time. All these thoughts marched around in his head as he headed to the main battery.

The sound of Garrus' raised voice slowed his pace. Garrus' clipped turian words sounded angry to him. Then he heard Nyreen's response and stopped. What were they arguing about? Were they actually arguing? He really didn't know.

"Speak Standard, Nyreen. It no longer matters."

"It does matter."

"If that's so then why didn't you come to me?"

"The timing didn't seem right… what you want from me is…"

"Say it. You belong to him."

"I belong to no-"

"You gave yourself to him… a human. Does he see in you what I do? Can he give you what I can?"

They both turned as Shepard stepped quietly into the main battery and allowed the hatch to slide closed behind him.

"You've said quite enough, old friend."

"Shepard, I'm… I…"

"I'm only going to say this once, Garrus. This woman _is_ remarkable, brave and an incredible leader. She's also beautiful and generous. The night we spent together was something which really began the first moment we met."

"You don't have to tell me-"

"Yes, I do. Now shut up and let me finish. When I first saw Nyreen and got to know her. I thought of you and guessed you might find her as attractive as I did. Yes, we flirted and yes we enjoyed each other's company."

Garrus shifted uncomfortably. What he wanted to say, he couldn't say without doing irreparable damage to their friendship. What he felt, he couldn't act on, because the moment for him and Nyreen had passed.

"I brought her here for several reasons, Garrus. She can tell you all about it. We are two days away from earth. I thought… Garrus, I just thought that if I didn't make it… if you two hit it off. Then you wouldn't be so alone. That's all."

"If I may speak now?" Nyreen asked. They ignored her.

Joker's voice crashed through the tension in the room. "Commander, there's a long range shuttle hailing us for permission to come alongside."

"Who the hell is it, Joker?"

"Turian, sir. Ms. Kandros can probably tell you more about it."

"Permission granted. Get the hanger bay ready. Ms. Kandros, something you need to tell me?"

"My, uh… my uncle sent a private message to me last night. He heard about my presence aboard your ship, John. He wants his rebellious niece to come home."

"And, what kind of an uncle to do you have who can commandeer a long range shuttle in wartime to ferry a civilian passenger?"

"Commander Shepard?"

"Joker have the Reapers boarded my ship?"

"No sir."

"_Then why are you interrupting me again_?"

"Not the Reapers, Commander. Primarch Victus is on his way to your location. Thought you might want to know."

"Liara! You waylay that man; turn on your charm, give him a tour of the ship or get him drunk, but stop him. I'll join you in a moment. Clear?"

"Crystal. On my way, Shepard."

"Your uncle is Primarch Victus?

"Yes, he is. I need to go home now, John. It's where I belong. With my people. Where I can do the most good."

"I need you too. Nothing has happened between the three of us which which cannot be understood or solved. Garrus, tell her."

"How can I? Tell her not to follow her true path or her loyalties to our people?"

"I must go, Shepard. For now, our paths must diverge. We have much work to do before the Reaper's depart our galaxy in defeat." She caught Shepard's hand to her cheek. Thank you, John Shepard. Thank you for teaching me the definition of love."

"Don't go." Shepard pulled her close. "I won't let you."

Garrus watched them, for a long moment he didn't think Shepard would let her go.

"I must." She pushed him firmly away. "Garrus, you know your place is here, by his side?

When he nodded, she touched her forehead to his and whispered. "I think you realize now that I'm not ready or prepared for what you offer. You honor me, but I'm not worthy. Perhaps someday when this is all over we can find Our Balance."

"I look forward to that day, Nyreen Kandros."

With one last look she drank them in with her eyes. "Goodbye. I know what we've had here will have to last me for a long time. Please survive the coming battles. For me to sustain my own courage, I need to know you two are still out here fighting for all our people."

Then she was gone. The two men were quiet, holding the silence until Joker announced the shuttle was clear and away.

"Just for the record, Shepard. I don't need you to find girls for me."

"I had to get her out of there. Aria told me she planned to have her killed and I needed her leadership and her abilities. But I also thought of you… didn't want-"

"Fine!"

"I thought you might like her."

"Yeah, well. You were right."

"Good. I liked her too."

"Better get back to my calibrations."

"To hell with that. You got time to talk?"

* * *

_Sooner or later_

_You're certain to meet_

_In the bedroom, the parlor or even the street_

_There's no place on earth_

_You're likely to miss_

_Her kiss_

_~0~_

_Sooner or later_

_In sunlight or gloom_

_When_ _the red candles flicker_

_She'll walk in the room_

_And the curtains will shake and the fire will hiss_

_Here comes her kiss_

_~0~_

_And the moon grows dimmer_

_At the tide's_ _low ebb_

_And her black beads shimmer_

_And you're aching to move_

_But you're caught in the web _

_Of the Spider Woman_

_In her velvet cape_

_You can scream_

_But you cannot escape_

_~0~_

_Sooner or later your love will arrive_

_And she touches your heart_

_You're alert and alive_

_But there's only one pin_

_That can puncture such bliss_

_Her kiss_

_~0~_

_Sooner or later you bathe in success_

_And your_ _minions salute_

_They say nothing but "YES"_

_But your power is empty_

_It fades like the mist_

_Once you've been kissed_

_~0~_

_And the moon grows dimmer_

_At the tide's low ebb_

_And your breath comes faster_

_And you're aching to move_

_But you're caught in the web _

_Of the Spider Woman_

_In her velvet cape_

_~0~_

_You can run_

_You can scream_

_You can hide_

_But you cannot escape!_

-Kiss of the Spider Woman

_**You Tube: b3jqOJtBXj0 **_Kiss of the Spider Woman is a musical, with music by John Kander and Fred Ebb, with the book by Terrence McNally. It is based on the Manuel Puig novel _El Beso de la Mujer Araña_. The musical had runs in the West End (1992) and Broadway (1993) and won the 1993 Tony Award for Best Musical.


End file.
